Wrong
by diasounds
Summary: Somehow, they just know its all wrong.  Just a short little oneshot with some M3 Angst. Takes place right after the episode, 'Cautionary Tales'.  Not really slash, unless you want it to be.


**Wrong**

A Heroes fanfic.

Featuring;

Mohinder Suresh,

Matt Parkman,

&

Molly Walker.

_Summary:__ Somehow, they just know its all wrong. Just a short little fic with some M3 Angst. Takes place right after the episode, 'Cautionary Tales'. Not really slash, unless you want it to be._

Somehow, Matt just knows its wrong. He's sitting on the sofa, Molly's head in his lap, and their watching TV. It's late at night, they should both be in bed, buut Mohinder's coming home, and their waiting up for him.

Matt watches the TV without really seeing it. He strokes Molly's hair absently, thinking about what he's done. Molly's frightened. She won't say it, but he knows. He controlled her and frightened her, just like his father did. It was wrong. Angela Petrelli was right. _I'm becoming my father._ The moment this realisation hits him, Matt makes the decision to not let it happen.

"Molly?" he asks softly, not sure if she's asleep. But she's not.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday. What I did to you. Getting in your head like that, Molly it was wrong, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Molly says is like it was never a big deal, but Matt can feel her loosen up. She's less tense now, and her thoughts unjumble. She's not frightened anymore, because she knows he'll never do to her what the Nightmare Man did.

Somewhere outside, Mohinder is getting out of a taxi, and he knows its wrong. It's wrong coming back to them after what he's just done. He doesn't know that right about now, back at the company, Noah Bennet's waking up. For now Mohinder's killed someone, and he thinks he's a monster.

Mohinder picks up his suitcase and heads up to the apartment. Outside the door, fumbling with his key, he pauses. And in that moment, he realises what he's done to Claire Bennet is exactly what Sylar did to him, did to Molly. The thought makes him sick, and for a moment he considers turning around, leaving, never coming back.

But for once in his life, he's selfish. He's barely said two words to Molly since she came out of her coma, and he just wants to hold her and tell her he loves her. He misses Molly, and hell, even Matt, too much to back away now. All he wants is to see them. So he turns the key in the lock, and walks in.

He's barely set his luggage down when the two of them come into the kitchen. Molly's in her pyjamas, and she shrieks happily and runs to him. Matt's grinning.

"You're home!" Molly shrieks.

Mohinder can't even bring himself to answer. He just falls to his knees and crushes her too him, burying his face in her hair. The grin falls off Matts face as he's bombarded by Mohinders jumbled thoughts and emotions. Immiediatly, his head is aching. Mohinder glances up and sees Matt has taken a few steps back.

"I'm sorry." Mohinder says softly, trying his best to contain his thoughts. Molly's staring at him now, frowning.

"What's wrong?" she asks. "Why are you sad?"

Mohinder shakes his head. "It's nothing, sweetheart." he tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I've missed you."

"I missed you more." Molly grins, and Mohinder can't help but smile. She's been so unhappy lately, seeing her smile is wonderful.

She hugs him again, and all Mohinder can think is how its so wrong, that he's here, holding Molly, his little girl, while Noah Bennet will never get to hold his daughter again. And its all his fault.

That thought sends him over the edge. He gently pulls himself away from Molly and walks past a bewildered Matt, and down the hall. He shuts himself in his room, and lies down on his bed.

He can't remember the last time he cried. Its been a long, long, time, and now he knows why. He hates it. He absolutly hates it here, lying on his bed, silently sobbing. But even more than that, he hates the _reason_ for the display of emotion. He's taken another man's life, and he hates himself for it.

Suddenly, he's no longer alone. Molly crawls onto his pillow and wraps herlsef around his head like a kitten. She pets his hair and talks to him, and sooner or later he calms down. He pulls himself up and pulls Molly into him arms, carrying her down the hall to her room, and tucking her in. He kisses her forehead and tells her he loves her before shutting off the light and going back to the kitchen.

Matt makes him a cup of tea. It's the worst cup of tea he's ever had, but he drinks every drop. Matt refuses to just take the story from Mohinder's mind. It takes a little coaxing to get him to start talking, but once he starts, Mohinder can't seem to stop.

"I just- I didn't think I had a choice. He had a gun on Bob, and Elle was there, and it just seemed so logical, to just pull the trigger-"

"You did what you had to do-"

"But- I didn't. I didn't ave to kill him, I just- God, Matt, I could have shot him in the foot or, _anything_, but I pointed it in his face and killed him." The more Mohinder thought about it, the more he realised he could have avoided it.

"You acted on instict. I know the feeling, believe me." Mohinder looks up at Matt, and then he realises. Matt is a cop. Of course he's shot people. Of course he understands. "It'll get better." Matt continues. "Sooner or later you'll realise that you did what you _had_ to do, and that that doesn't make you any less of a good person."

Mohinder sighs. He looks down into his empty tea cup, and he honestly can't believe he drank that _shit_.

Matt laughs. "Neither can I."

"Just talk to me, Matt. Distract me for a while." Mohinder begs. "How's Molly been?"

"Good. She's been really good. Bounced right back. I've never seen her so happy." Matt says. Then realises he's lying. "Until yesterday."

Mohinder looks at him, silently urging him to continue.

So Matt carrys on, telling Mohinder about his new abilities, and what he did to Angella Petrelli, what he did to Molly. His fears about becoming his father.

"You're not your father, Matt." Mohinder says, shaking his head. "He did something horrid to Molly, something you could never do."

They continue talking, soothing each others worries, trying to right their wrongs.

Outside the kitchen door, Molly stands in the hall, her ear pressed to the door. And she smiles, because, somehow, she can tell,

everything is just right.


End file.
